


The Petals of a Withered Rose

by sweetkimchi0527



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending?, M/M, Minhwan tag is too dry so here you go, Minhyun - Freeform, One-Shot, Rose - Freeform, Sad ending?, jaehwan - Freeform, minhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkimchi0527/pseuds/sweetkimchi0527
Summary: I crouched down to pick up the fallen petals of the withered rose I am currently holding. All the memories came crashing back down to me, reminding me of all the times we spent together. As I count them one by one, certain memories flash on my mind as if to mock me, as if the world intends to hurt me.*This Story is in Kim Jaehwan's point of view*





	The Petals of a Withered Rose

***Kim Jaehwan's POV***

I crouched down to pick up the fallen petals of the withered rose I am currently holding. All the memories came crashing back down to me, reminding me of all the times we spent together. As I count them one by one, certain memories flash on my mind as if to mock me, as if the world intends to hurt me.

One, I was reminded of our first meeting.

The sky was dim and cloudy, and the wind blows just enough to keep you cool. I sat on a park bench, with a book on my hand and started reading. Hours flew, I got too absorbed into the story of how two people met under the midnight sun where everything was perfect, everything was good. Yet, how clueless could someone be into thinking that something you thought was perfect couldn’t shatter you into a million pieces?

Halfway through the book, the page I was reading began having marks of drops of water. It’s starting to rain. Scared to have the book soaking wet, I immediately grabbed my bag and stood up but something blocked my way, rather, someone did.

I looked up, and there you are holding an umbrella to shield yourself from the pouring rain. You smiled at me, offering to share your umbrella, to which your offer I gladly accepted. You brought me to a shed, smiling as you wipe the water out of your face. I thanked you, which made you smile even bigger. You introduced yourself, and I was able to know your name.

Minhyun. What a beautiful name you have. You became my bright sun, on a rainy day. We talked for a few more minutes, waiting for the rain to stop pouring so we can go our separate ways. It felt like we’ve known each other for a long time despite that moment being our first meeting.

The rain stopped, and so it was time to say goodbye, but you can see in both of our eyes that we wanted to see each other once again. As we went our separate ways, the smile of my face never left, as I thought that I’ve met the other main character in my story, not under the midnight sun, but under the pouring rain in a cold afternoon.

Two, I was reminded of the first gift you gave me.

After a few more of our meetings, you called me to see you on your favorite place. It was the park, where we first met each other. The moment I reached the place, you immediately stood up to greet me, handing me a stem of rose. I thanked you, and once again, you smiled brightly back at me. I wasn’t able to tell you back then, but that was the first time that I have ever received such flower from someone else.

We walked together, hand in hand, admiring the view of the city, as we slowly isolate ourselves from the world. During that moment, all I could see was you and me.

Night came, and it’s still just the two of us. We sat under a tree, and I rest my head on your shoulder. We admired the stars together, and made our wishes, hoping for happiness and fulfillment.

“Do you think that star is looking down on me?” I said, pointing to the brightest star I could see.

“Literally, or figuratively?” You asked, looking towards the direction my finger was pointing.

“I don’t know. Maybe both.” I replied.

“Figuratively, I don’t think so. Literally, maybe it does, because you’re beautiful.” You said, and I couldn’t help but blush. I have never received such compliment before, and I didn’t know how to react. I just smiled, and enjoyed the comfortable silence between the two of us.

We stayed until midnight, with my head resting on your shoulder and our hands intertwined.

I fell in love, and all it took was a stem of rose, and a night spent together under the stars.

Three, I was reminded of your last gift.

There was a knock on the door, I rushed down the stairs to check who it was and it turned out to be you. I was shocked by the sudden visit and immediately covered my face with my hands as I looked miserable. You laughed, slowly removing my hands from my face and planted a kiss on my forehead, as if to reassure me that I look alright.

“You do know that even in your worst state, you’d still be beautiful in my eyes, right?” You asked, as we make our way to the living room.

I simply nodded, not knowing what to say. However, I couldn’t help but to smile. It is indeed nice to have someone love you, despite knowing your imperfections and your weaknesses.

You followed me to the kitchen as I make our dinner, and handed me a box. I opened it up and saw a wooden hourglass. I looked up at you, confused, yet you just gave another smile.

“What’s with the hourglass?” I asked.

“It’s a gift from me, obviously.” You replied, not answering my question seriously.

“Yeah, I know. But why the sudden gift? And why is it an hourglass?” I asked another set of questions.

“Well, one, I like giving gifts. Two, I wanted to tell you that despite the time flowing, we’d still be together.” You replied, looking straight through my eyes while holding both of my hands.

“You could’ve just told me that, I don’t like you spending money for me.” I said, squeezing his hands.

“I wanted something that would remind us of this moment. And don’t worry, it’s not that expensive.” You chuckled, kissing me once again of the forehead.

“Fine.” I gave up, “Let me bring this to my room, you continue making dinner.”

I went up the stairs to my room, and set the hourglass down above my bedside table.

Neither of us knew that the moment all the sand reaches the bottom, our time together would be over.

Four, I was reminded of our last meeting.

The sky was dark, just like our first and the occasional heavy rains occur enough to keep you at home. Yet, you still asked me to see you. I reached the park, our meeting place for almost everything. You stood there, facing the dark sky, as if you’re thinking about something.

“Hey.” I said, and you turned to me.

“Hey.” You replied with a sad smile.

“Why’d you call me so sudden? Is something the matter?” I asked.

“Yeah, actually.” You nodded, and I noticed you’re holding a piece of paper on your right hand. You saw me looking at it and handed it to me.

“It’s a letter I made for you. The things I couldn’t say before; I wrote them all here.” You said, letting out another sad smile.

“What’s the meaning of this?” I asked, as if asking for an explanation.

“The moment I met you, I knew our time together would be limited. I knew someday, I’d have to go, and leave you all alone. That’s why I tried my best to cherish all the time we had together, I tried my best to find happiness within our numbered days, and I did, because it’s you that I’m with.” You answered, looking straight into my eyes. Your eyes, full of sincerity and sadness and I can’t seem to look away.

If this moment were to be our last meeting, then I wish the time would stop even just for this day.

But I was reminded of your words; _Even if the time flows, we’d still be together._

And I’ll hold on to that promise, as it was sealed with a kiss, under the pouring rain, on a cold afternoon.

Our moments together ended the same way it started.

Five, I was reminded of everything in between.

From our first meeting to our last, how the park seemed to be our safe place, the place that witnessed how our love bloomed. Even the simplest gifts that couldn’t be replaced even by the rarest of diamonds and pearls, just because it’s you they came from. Every word we said, full of love and sincerity, how our hearts bursts when we hear each other’s voices, even only through the phone.

The love we shared, the feeling of contentment and security when we see each other’s faces, how we both know that words couldn’t describe how we feel toward each other.

Everything.

I was reminded of everything, as tears ran down my face.

Every moment we shared flashed back into my mind, _I miss you._

I want to see you again, even just for a moment. I’d do everything just to see you once again, despite our cruel fate.

As my quiet tears turned into sobs, I picked up the last petal and slowly stood up.

I grasped the withered rose tightly with my hands, and held it close to my heart.

As the rain started to pour down once again, another petal fell.

I crouched down once again to pick it up, the sixth petal.

It wasn’t the past I was reminded of, no, it’s was the future I saw.

It was the two of us, meeting once again after a long time of being apart.

Tears were once again welled up in my eyes as I stood up.

Is it true that we are indeed destined to meet again? Is it possible for me to turn the hourglass, and start our time again despite knowing it was a long wait for a short meeting?

I turned around to leave, and there you are standing with a smile that I truly miss.

I ran into your arms, with tears running down my face.

We met once again, under the pouring rain, on a cold afternoon.

 

**-End-**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hoped you like my first one-shot that I posted. Let me know if you liked it or nah.. I'm working on another Minhwan one-shot so let me know if you guys liked my work.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter (@sweetkimchi2731) and let's fangirl/fanboy over Wanna One! Their comeback is in 2 days, and I'm so excited.


End file.
